


Of All the Gin Joints

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, drinking before noon? In MY mash fic? it's more likely than you think, minor mentions of canon-typical injury, minor mentions of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: A visitor comes to the 4077
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce (background), Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Rosie’s was quiet tonight, and Margaret wished it wouldn’t be. She thought of going to the officers club, to hear Father Mulcahy play the piano. But she didn’t really want to see anyone else. Not anyone she knew. Hawkeye had brought her here and then disappeared with BJ. Not that she could blame them.  


“Another?”  


“Sure, Rosie, thank you.” Margaret handed over a couple bills. All hers, post-divorce.  


“Mind if I join you?” An unfamiliar voice, which turned out to be connected to an unfamiliar redhead, asked.  


Waving a hand in welcome, Margaret said, “Please do. Rosie, another of the same- thank you.” Looking at the newcomer, she said, “You must be the one from Osaka,”  


“Helen Reardon, of the Osaka Army Hospital.” She offered a hand, and Margaret shook it. Helen had quite a grip.  


“Major Margaret Houlihan. MASH 4077.”  


“So,” Helen said as Rosie set down their drinks, “You heard I was coming.”  


“A physical therapist from Osaka? Charles has hardly said a word about anything but your arrival since he heard. Finally, some ‘culture,’” Margaret laughed. Helen chuckled. If Charles had _seen _her, Margaret was sure he’d have been even more insufferable. Helen had pretty features, with just a few little freckles on her cheeks and green eyes that had no business being so bright, in a place like this.  
__

__“Well, I hate to let anybody down, but I’m from Nebraska. Not a whole lot in the way of culture, but if anyone wants to talk horses, that I can do.”  
_ _

__“Colonel Potter will be pleased to hear that,” Margaret said. “He’s got a beautiful horse named Sophie, he just loves to go on and on about her.  
_ _

__“And what do you like to talk about, Major?”  
_ _

__Margaret took a sip of her drink. Caught off guard, she didn’t answer for a moment. “I don’t know, these days,” She said heavily. “This may surprise you, but the front isn’t my favorite place. And I’ve just gotten divorced. Seems like most of my talking is complaining. And ‘yes, doctor, no doctor, oh, go play doctor,’” she said the last with a wry eye toward the door BJ and Hawkeye had disappeared out. “If you’re looking for good conversation, you may not want to start here.”  
_ _

__Helen shrugged. “I think everyone has something to say. And listening to the stories most of the kids I work with bring back from this place- the front- I can imagine those things can get a little heavy, being carried around in your head. Might want to let them out every once and a while.”  
_ _

__“Are you sure you aren’t a shrink?” Margaret asked, side-eyeing Helen over her drink with a smirk.  
_ _

__Helen laughed, scooting her chair closer. “Nope. Physical therapy, not mental.”  
_ _

__“Well, you’re doing a quality impression,” Margaret didn’t miss the appraising look Helen gave her, and returned it with one of her own. Maybe Charles wasn’t the one who should have been looking forward to this particular site visit.  
_ _

__Hawkeye sauntered back in, BJ hot on his heels. And hot on his something else, if the glow around them both were to be believed. She wished they would both turn around and take that glow somewhere else. Hawkeye took one look at them and waggled his eyebrows. "Friend of Dorothy's?" He asked Helen with a smirk, sliding into the seat beside her.  
_ _

__"I'm sure I don't know what you mean,"  
_ _

__"Don't worry, BJ and me have been out of Kansas once or twice."  
_ _

__Margaret leveled a stern look at him. "Scram."  
_ _

__"Ouch," Hawkeye sounded almost offended, but she could see the understanding in his eyes. "Come on Toto, the officer's club will have to do for us today. The Wicked Witch has banned us from Rosie’s. We could even mix things up and try for a _solid _breakfast."  
___ _

___"Why do _I _have to be Toto?" Margaret heard BJ complain as they left.  
___ _ _

___“Those two,” Margaret shook her head. “Friend of Dorothy indeed,”  
_ _ _

___“Well, I am,” Helen took a sip of her drink, watching Margaret almost warily.  
_ _ _

___“Am what?”  
_ _ _

___“A Friend of Dorothy.”  
_ _ _

___Just as she was opening her mouth to ask what that meant, the door to Rosie’s slammed open. “Choppers!” Radar shouted and sprinted off.  
_ _ _

___“Oh, damn it all.” Margaret pushed away her drink and hopped off her stool, charging after Radar.  
_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Ten hours later, Margaret and Father Mulcahy helped the surgeons out of their gowns.  


“How did it go?” Helen was waiting outside the OR for her.  


“As well as could be hoped.” Margaret sighed, exhausted. Helen brushed a sweaty piece of hair off of Margaret’s forehead, and she stared at the redhead. “Would you like to come to the officer’s mess with me? I have time for some coffee before my shift in post-op.  


“Not that what we have here really counts as coffee,” Charles sniffed, stepping out of OR behind her. Margaret took a step away from Helen, trying to make it subtle. “Charles Emerson Winchester, at your service.” He offered a hand to Helen, who shook it perfunctorily. “You must be Miss Reardon, from Osaka.”  


“That’s me,” Helen agreed. “Good to meet you.”  


“So, how’s Tokyo?”  


“Very different from Nebraska. That’s where I’m from.” Helen walked alongside Margaret as she spoke to Charles. They went into the mess tent together, and Helen got in line behind Margaret for coffee.  


“How long have you been in Osaka?” Charles asked.  


“Not long.” Helen answered. “I miss my home.” She frowned for a moment. “The horses should be foaling right about now, and I always helped deliver them,”  


“Fascinating. Excuse me,” Charles eased out of the coffee line and left the mess hall. Margaret chuckled.  


“Do you have a nickname, Margaret?” Helen asked as the line moved forward.  


Margaret’s mouth twisted. “Sometimes they call me Hot Lips.”  


Helen’s eyebrows wrinkled. “Can I call you Maggie?”  


“No one ever has before.” She thought about it. “I wouldn’t mind you being the first.”  



	3. Chapter 3

She worked a short shift in post-op, as Kellye came to relieve her ahead of time. “Everything going alright in here?”  


“We’ve got one light fever, over there,” Margaret gestured, “But otherwise mostly resting comfortably. Routine as can be, in this place.”  


“Oh, good,” Kellye moved to check the patient’s temperature. “I met that visiting physical therapist at dinner,” she said. “Have you met her yet?”  


Margaret surprised herself with a tiny spark of jealousy that Kellye had spent time with Helen before she’d gotten the chance. “I have, yes.”  


“Dinner’s not half-bad tonight, Major. Though it’s probably cold by now,” The nurse said, glancing at the clock.  


“Thanks anyway,” Margaret said with a smile. She left post-op and made her way to the Swamp, where she could hear laughter and glasses clinking. Maybe Sidney had come for a visit.  


When she entered the tent with a perfunctory knock, however, she found a physical therapist, not a mental one. “Maggie!” Helen smiled. “Join us!”  


BJ and Hawkeye looked at each other. “Maggie?” BJ repeated, nonplussed.  


“Not to you,” Margaret answered, pulling up a seat. “What are we playing?” She accepted a glass from Hawkeye and took a sip of their godawful concoction.  


“Well, we _were _playing a guessing game. When will Major Houlihan join us. But _now _we’re gonna play five card draw, if the lady has no objections,” Hawkeye started dealing, and Margaret finished her shot, sliding her glass back to Hawkeye for another.  
____

___“How are things in post-op?” BJ asked, drinking from his own cup. “We saved you some dinner. Top of the stove, trying to keep it warm.”  
_ _ _

___“Whatever that counts for, with whatever they count as dinner.” Hawk snorted.  
_ _ _

___“Thanks,” Margaret reached for the plate and Helen passed it to her, their eyes catching. “Things in post-op are fine. Got a patient with a bit of a fever, one of Charles’.”  
_ _ _

___BJ shook his head. “That the boy with the shrapnel in his chest?”  
_ _ _

___“Mmhmm.” Margaret picked up her cards. “I’ve been keeping an eye on him. Kellye’s there now. Where’s Charles?”  
_ _ _

___“He went to the officer’s club. Mail call was too highbrow for the likes of us,” Helen said, and Margaret shook her head.  
_ _ _

___“Figures.”  
_ _ _

___“Bet five,” BJ said. Helen looked at her cards. Margaret felt Helen’s foot bump cautiously against hers. Feeling very saucy, she bumped back.  
_ _ _

___“Call,” she said, and Margaret and Hawkeye followed suit.  
_ _ _

___“I need two,” BJ slid his cards to Hawk. “Do you think we should go over to post-op, check on that kid?”  
_ _ _

___“I was hoping his fever would break by morning. Kellye will get us if anything gets worse. Two.”  
_ _ _

___“Still…” BJ looked at his new cards, stroking his moustache.  
_ _ _

___“Dealer takes one,”  
_ _ _

___“One?” Helen raised her eyebrows. “Bit of a gamble, don’t you think?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Always,” Hawkeye gave her what looked to Margaret like a knowing smile.  
_ _ _

___“Better follow suit, then,” BJ bet another ten.  
_ _ _

___“Call,” Margaret said. “And I’m afraid I’m going to have to order you two some bed rest. No checkups until morning, you hear me?”  
_ _ _

___Hawkeye rolled his eyes. “Yes mother,” He tapped his cards against his chin. “I fold.”  
_ _ _

___“Talk a big talk, huh?” Helen said sympathetically. “Let’s see them, then. BJ, Maggie,”  
_ _ _

___‘Maggie,’ BJ mouthed at Hawkeye again. Hawkeye shrugged. BJ laid his cards on the table. “Pair of tens. Queen high.”  
_ _ _

___“Funny,” Margaret said, laying out her cards. “Pair of queens.” Hawkeye dissolved into his horrendous shrieking laugh. Helen jumped. “You get used to it,” Margaret rolled her eyes, reaching over to pat Helen’s knee.  
_ _ _

___“Not sure I want to, honestly.”  
_ _ _

___“It actually may be time to call it a night.” BJ, the voice of reason, stood up from the table. “I have the early shift in post-op, and Charles will be back soon anyway. Best to pretend to be asleep, unless you want the bedtime story ‘Charles’ finances’.”  
_ _ _

___Margaret laughed and stood up. “Well, thanks for waiting up to play a hand with me.”  
_ _ _

___“Hey, I’d wait up to get _handsy _with you anytime.”  
___ _ _

___Margaret swatted him. “Good _night _Hawkeye.” Helen walked out of the Swamp by her side. “Did you have a good time?” Margaret asked her, hands in her pockets.  
___ _ _

___“Yeah,” Helen laughed. “They’re pretty funny. It was nice to get to know them. But I’d rather pick up getting to know you, Maggie. Unless you have the early shift too?”  
_ _ _

___“No,” Margaret shook her head. She really did like when Helen called her Maggie. “I don’t think I have much of anything in my tent, but I have got a phonograph.”  
_ _ _

___“Oh, wonderful,” Helen smiled. “So, tell me where you’re from?”  
_ _ _

___Margaret turned to answer her and, forgetting to mind her feet as she looked at the lamps’ light in Helen’s red hair, tripped.  
_ _ _

___She got her hands out of her pockets in time to break her fall, but felt like a fool sitting in the dirt with the palm of her hand stinging. “Maggie!” Helen was kneeling by her before she’d even finished processing that she’d fallen. “Are you alright?”  
_ _ _

___“Of all the foolish things to do,” Margaret scolded herself, working her way to her feet and holding her hand up to examine. “I’ve gone and scraped it up. Oh, I know better than that. These rocks have never tripped me up before.”  
_ _ _

___Helen smiled at her. “Maybe you got distracted.”  
_ _ _

___“Maybe I did,” Margaret admitted. “Sorry. Come with me while I bandage it up?”  
_ _ _

___“Sure,” Helen was smiling.  
_ _ _

___She kicked a rock as she walked by and banged the door of her quarters open with her unscraped hand. She could sense that Helen was smirking at her. “Make yourself comfortable.” She dug out her medical bag and sat down on her bed, across from Helen. She started to clean her scrape out, but stilled when she realized Helen’s eyes were on her. She looked up slowly, and held Helen’s gaze for a very long moment.  
_ _ _

___Margaret’s hands were shaking with the way Helen was looking at her. The room between them felt very quiet, despite the phonograph and sounds from outside. “Helen…” She didn’t know how to say what she was feeling, what she wanted.  
_ _ _

___“Yes, Maggie?”  
_ _ _

___“I’m…”  
_ _ _

___Helen reached out and caught Margaret’s hand in hers. “Let me help you.”  
_ _ _

___Margaret watched as Helen took the bandages from her, wrapping her hand carefully. “Thank you.” She said, wrapping her fingers around Helen’s, holding the other woman’s eyes. “For this.”  
_ _ _

___“Any time,” Helen’s eyes searched her face as they gravitated closer, breathing each other’s air. Margaret closed the gap between them, her unbandaged hand coming up to cup Helen’s cheek as their lips met.  
_ _ _


End file.
